cloud_linefandomcom-20200214-history
Lapizlazuli
Lapizlazuli is the combinational metal and nature combination elemental type of stone. It is revealed to be first poisonous weapon but got removed because the power of Lapis Lazuli. it is cunning of its power to stunned the enemy until they incapacitated by his own edge. It is Masara's ally and evolving into in azure colored weapons but changes with stone element for reasons to replace poison. Skills Story Lapizlazuli is selfish weapon because he leaves the town alone and still cannot learn. Lapizlazuli shows image as a young, slim, shiny and uncommon weapon. He always giving advices to his friends even a main protagonist Masara. He is greeny-violet color when he appeared in front of Masara. When he finds a real lapiz lazuli stone a natural from the Lloren Lake he will evolved into lapis lazuli mode. Lapis Lazuli stone can surpassed into him when he had an answer. Chilling Volcano He was called as the blade pencil when he helps Exemplar and Masara and telling them to leave. Lapizlazuli commands Masara to rescue the injured weapon from Jakobar's grasp. He was been abrupted when Jakobar he really protects them with such unknown reason. He also witnessing Masara's Second Skill Earth Impale.Chapter 4: Heathen Slayer In the end, Lapizlazuli is determined to find that blue precious stone with light that predicts to evolved into an azure color. He search to the guardian of the lake who can hold the said stone.Chapter 5: Light Team of Gold, Sun and Star Lapizlazuli walk in the forest in arduous way and determined to find the semi-precious stone called Lapis Lazuli for processing his evolution. He sees bright sky in the right side looking like a sea hearing waves smash to the ground. He found the Lloren Lake and swung to the bottomness to pick the stone. However the tentacles trapping Lapizlazuli but failed and escape then running but they encounters the two big weapons. Masara ask why are you running and Exemplar is also ask why he hid the stone. Before the battle he have something to say that the tentacles in the lake is dangerous. Lapizlazuli does the power to grab his allies in the battlefield. He release his first skill called Nature Grab to rescue Masara from Tentacle Hurricane and later Lapizlazuli runs back to the village and also both Masara and Exemplar are following. A little while ago Lune encounters Lapizlazuli and it is time to talk the truth that he will evolved into an epic weapon and he would surely tell about the formula however the scene is cut because of the weapon readers will listen.Chapter 6: Lapis Lazuli Evolution If Lapizlazuli reaches the certain stages, the weapon turns into white and one minute later the color starting to change into an azure color. Lapizlazuli will not control poison element anymore and starting to change into the stone element replacing venom element because of poison element revealed to be secondary element. References Category:Weapons Category:2013 Pages Category:New Pages of March 2013 Category:March Creations Category:Nature Category:Metal Category:Stone Category:Former Uncommon Category:Melee Category:Blade Category:Supporting Weapons Category:Promoted to Epic Category:Epic Category:Evolving Weapons